This Magic Moment
by haweyefangirl88
Summary: London and Kendrick have been a tag team for awhile now but they let their feelings for each other get in the way. Can they keep their relationship a secret.If u don't like slash then don't Read! SLASH London and Kendrick with mention of Ashley Massaro
1. Chapter 1

This Magic Moment

Chapter 1

Brian Kendrick and Paul London have been a tag team for quite some time, so they get to know each other pretty well. Until one magical moment brought them closer together.

"Brian! Hurry up we have a match soon come on!!!" Paul said to Brian as he got ready for a six man tag match. There 3rd person would be RAW diva Mickie James. There was a knock on the locker room door and Mickie was standing there telling Paul that the match was starting soon and that they needed them to be ready to come out. Then Brian came running and said "Okay I'm ready!! Now let's go kick some ass!"

Mickie, Paul, and Brian came out to a huge ovation. Their opponents were Cade and Murdoch with Beth Phoenix. "Oh shit!" Mickie thought. Brian said "Come on Mickie you can take her don't be so worried." The match began with Paul in first the match lasted only 2 minutes with Brian, Paul and Mickie were crowned victors of the match.

Mickie said her congratulations to Paul and Brian and then headed off to the diva locker room. Brian and Paul were still celebrating the big win. They were hugging and slapping each other. Then all of a sudden Paul looked deep into Brian's eyes and kissed him.

Brian pulled away and said "Paul what in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Celebrating" Paul said with a smirk on his face.

Then Brian looked at Paul and said "Well I thought that you were trying to come on to me or something?"

Paul said "Maybe I was coming on to you Brian."

Then Brian asked Paul "Do you have feelings for me or something?"

Paul said "What if I do?"

"It wouldn't surprise me a bit." Brian said.

As they stripped off their ring gear and got ready to shower. While they were in the shower, they didn't really get clean. They took turns washing each other, and telling about how they felt about each other. Paul took Brian in his arms and held on tight. Brian pushed Paul against the wall of the shower and started kissing him passionately wherever his perfect wet lips would reach. Moans of pure pleasure and delight came from Paul's mouth. Then they heard someone knock on the door of the locker room. Here it was someone who they didn't expect. And they weren't ready for what was about to happen next.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters I just write about them. So no picking!


	2. Chapter 2

This magic moment chapter 2

"Oh Shit, Paul!" Brian said, in mid-lip lock with Paul. They were still wet and naked from their shower. They were kissing each other passionately as they fumbled to find their street clothes. They quickly got dressed and opened the door.

It was Vince McMahon, the chairman of WWE. He came in and noticed that Brian had a big red mark on his neck from where Paul had kissed him.

"So, you guys did really great in that match tonight." Vince said.

"Thanks!" They said in unison, nervous of what Vince may say next.

"I have heard complaints from the divas next door that there has been some pretty loud moaning coming from this locker room tonight." Vince said.

Brian and Paul looked nervously at each other.

"So what's been going on in here gentlemen?" Vince asked.

Brian and Paul didn't want to tell Vince all the things they did after the match. Vince would shit if he found out.

"Well, Mr. McMahon, Brian and I were just showing each other how to kiss because, I have to kiss Ashley next week in the storyline, remember?" Paul said trying to not tell Vince about his and brian's hot make out session.

"Oh, I see what's going on here now gentlemen and I won't stand for it!!!" Vince yelled at the two lovers that were holding hands right in front of Vince.

"Won't stand for what?" Brian said.

"My superstars being in love with each other and you two I would have never suspected!!" Vince yelled.

Paul and Brian looked into each others eyes with a lusty look.

"Wanna see something gross?" brian said.

Paul looked at Brian, Brian looked at Paul, then they held each others gaze and Brian's lips met Paul's with a heat of passion. Paul slipped his tongue between Brian's lips, Paul knew that the boss was watching.

Brian's hands ran through Paul's dark locks with such emotion. Moans started to come out of their mouths as their boss watched intently.

Brian and Paul pulled the kiss apart. They were still holding each other ever so gently.

"You guys make me sick!!" Vince yelled.

"BUT I LOVE HIM!!" Paul yelled back.

"You love me?" Brian said with pleading eyes hoping that the words that his lover was saying were true.

"Yes Brian, I do love you very much, and I don't care what Vince here has to say about it!" Paul said as he kissed Brian on his waiting lips.

Paul glared at Vince evilly.

"I think I have an idea." Vince said.

"What is it?" Paul said.

"I could use this relationship for the show, it would be a first" Vince said.

"HELL NO!!!" Brian said violently.

"We are not going to be a part of this!" Paul said, " and I want mine and Brian's relationship to be as private as possible!"

"Okay then, you two as of right now is no longer tag team partners!" Vince said.

"NOOOOOOOO" Paul said.

"Why Why Why?!?!" Brian said with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Because you guys won't do the storyline." Vince said.

"Fine we will do the dumb storyline, but it's not for you Vince it's for Brian, I would do anything for him." Paul said.

"Good, then you two are not separated then." Vince said.

"Good" Paul and Brian said in unison.

Vince left the locker room in absolute disgust.


	3. Chapter 3

This Magic Moment

Chapter 3

After Vince left the locker room, Brian and Paul decided that they were going to go out and just have a good time. So Paul and Brian were thinking of places to go.

"We could go see a movie." Brian said.

"Too many people." Paul replied.

"You know Paulie we could always go back to the hotel room." Brian said looking playfully at Paul.

"Yeah, we could." Paul said looking back at Brian with a sparkle in his eye.

They got in the car and Brian insisted that he would drive them to the hotel. Brian climbed into the driver's seat. Paul got in on the passenger's side after they got their bags squared away in the trunk.

Brian looked deep into Paul's eyes and said "Wow Paul I never did realize how beautiful your eyes were, I could get lost in them forever."

Brian swiped the hair away from Paul's face, and gently kissed his lips.

"I'm so glad we found out how we felt about each other Paul." Brian said.

"Yeah, me too." Paul said.

Brian started the car and they were off into the night to their hotel.

They got to their hotel room right away, there was no hesitation.

Bags were carelessly thrown down on the ground. Brian chased Paul to the bed and pushed him down on it without a care. Brian took the tumble right down with him. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Paul was running his hands through Brian's beautiful blonde locks. Paul slipped his tongue into Brian's mouth so he could get a better taste of him. He heard a moan come from Brian's mouth. Paul took off his shirt. Brian was amazed how wonderful Paul's body looked when they were in just regular clothes. Brian ran his hands all over Paul's firm chest and abdomen.

"Been working out much lately?" Brian asked Paul, struggling for air.

"Yeah I have actually." Paul replied. "Thanks for noticing."

"No problem." Brian said.

"Let me see if you have been working out there Mr. Kendrick." Paul demanded.

"Oh yeah, I will let you see." Brian said pulling his t-shirt up over his head.

Paul looked at Brian's perfect body right there above him. Paul's lips lingered on Brian's neck and torso. His mouth let out a huge sigh.

They carelessly took off the clothes between them.

Brian looked at Paul and said "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Paul said "I have never been more ready for anything in my whole life."

Then after Paul said that Brian turned Paul over on his stomach. He got a container of lube from his bag and spread it all over his erect member. Paul looked at Brian with pleading eyes.

"It's not going to hurt baby, I promise." Brian said to Paul lustfully.

Paul grabbed a hold of Brian's hands for balance. Brian gently stuck his member into Paul's opening. A loud moan erupted from Paul's mouth as Brian's thrusts got more intense. After 5 minutes of pleasure Paul craned his neck far enough to reach Brian's lips as they met in a kiss. They were both breathing heavily.

"I have to say Brian that was the best that I have ever had." Paul said trying to hold in tears, but he couldn't keep it in any longer. Tears started to stream down the sweat drenched face of Paul. Brian wiped Paul's tears away with his thumb.

"It's okay Paul; it was very emotional for both of us." Brian said trying not to cry. But before he knew it tears were streaming down his face as well. The two lovers kissed each other before they went to sleep, their bodies entwined, in each other's arms they cried themselves to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

This magic moment

Chapter 4

The sunrise woke them up, they were still entwined. Paul looked at Brian who was still trying to wake himself up, and said "Good morning."

"Good morning yourself!" Brian said, pulling the covers back over his head trying to hide from Paul.

"Why are you being so pissy with me Brian?" Paul said, trying to pull the covers back away from Brian's face.

"Because I thought that it would be nice if I got a good morning lay or at least a kiss." Brian said, looking at Paul as if he did something wrong.

"If that's what you want, my love it's what you will get." Paul said.

Brian slowly pulled the covers off his head and smiled as Paul brought his face closer to his and their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Brian pulled Paul on top of him so it would be easier for them to kiss without hurting one another. Paul poked his tongue at Brian's lips begging for entry. It got it and Brian poked his tongue at Paul's lips. It just turned into a round of tonsil hockey. A pleasureful, lustful moan came from Brian's lips as Paul did his best not to choke his partner. Paul's hand fumbled to the bedside drawer to get a pair of handcuffs. He pulled away from Brian and took the handcuffs and rolled Brian over on his stomach. He took one of the handcuffs and put it around Brian's arm then he took the other and attached it to the bedpost.

"Ohhh Kinky" Brian said.

"I am just making my fantasies reality, baby." Paul said with a lustful look in his eye.

Paul got the lube from the drawer and slathered it all over his partner in crime. Brian looked back at him with lust and pleasure in his eyes.

"You ready baby?" Paul asked.

"I was born ready." Brian said.

Paul slipped himself into Brian; Paul was pissed because Brian wasn't moaning like he usually did. So Paul thrust himself inside once more, a lustful almost loud moan erupted from Brian's mouth. This is what Paul wanted. He wanted Brian to give into him. Brian tried to grab Paul's hands for balance but he couldn't because of the handcuffs. Brian screamed louder and louder. Paul just kept going and going. Brian could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. He was in pain and Paul wasn't stopping.

"Paul stop!" Brian said, tears rolling down his sweat drenched face.

Brian couldn't control himself from sobbing.

Paul took the handcuffs off Brian and he turned over to see the face of his dominating lover, tears streaming down his face.

"Why are you being a baby and crying like that?" Paul asked.

"Because you had me handcuffed, and I tried to reach for your hands for balance, and I hurt my back and it hurt every time you got inside me." Brian replied.

"I'm so sorry my love." Paul said, kissing away the tears from Brian's face.

"Don't do that again Paul." Brian said looking at Paul.

"I won't, I promise." Paul said.

"I love you, Paul" Brian said.

"I love you too." Paul replied.

They got dressed and headed to the airport to their next event that was in Paul's hometown of Austin, Texas. They boarded the plane and Vince was not riding on his private jet for once, Vince sat right across the aisle from them in first class. Vince looked over at them.

"How are you gentlemen doing today?" Vince asked.

Brian yawned and said "Tired, we had a long night last night, uh we were training."

"That's good to hear." Vince said.

"Yeah, so Vince I am we are going to be in my hometown this week for Raw, so since me and Brian are an item, what's going to happen?" Paul asked Vince.

"Well, I you guys are going to be in a backstage segment together and Brian will be talking and then all of a sudden you kiss him and then Brian will slap you." Vince said.

"That sounds hot." Brian said.

"Sounds like a great idea there Vincie" Paul said.

They landed in Austin, and Paul asked Brian if he wanted to come with him to see his family. Brian said sure and they were off to Paul's childhood home. They got there and Paul's mother was so glad to see him. She held him tightly and jealousy fired up in Brian's eyes. Paul looked at Brian's face over his mother's shoulder. He quickly let go of his mother and walked over towards Brian.

"Mom, I have something that I need to tell you, and you may not like it but It's how I'm feeling right now and I want you to be a part of it with me." Paul said nervously. "Maybe we should go sit down mother." He added.

Paul guided his mother over to their couch in their living room, and he sat her down in the chair across from the couch. Brian didn't understand how to keep his hormones under control. He kept feeling Paul's leg and Paul pushed his hand away and gave him a mean look.

"Mom, I want you to know that I haven't been totally truthful with you lately. I called you like a couple days ago and told you that I was dating a girl named Brianna, well I am dating someone and it's not a girl, I am dating the most amazing guy in the world, and his name is Brian and he is so wonderful, Mom I hope that you can accept me because this is who I am now." Paul said to his mom trying not to cry and looking at Brian at the same time.

Paul's mother came over to her son and she slapped him in the face.

"WHY PAUL WHY!!!!" his mother yelled. "I RAISED YOU TO LIKE WOMEN AND NOW YOU LIKE MEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THIS TO ME!!!!!"

Paul couldn't help but to cry.

Brian grabbed a hold of Paul's hand and said "Come on baby let's get out of here she doesn't accept you."

Paul was sobbing very loudly. He kept his head in his lap. Brian gave Paul's mother a dirty look and Paul left his mother's house without a word.

Outside, Paul was still crying, he had never been so hurt in all his life, his own mother wouldn't accept the fact that her son was now a homosexual and there was nothing she could do about it. Before, they had a chance to get in the car. Brian drew Paul in close to him, with his mother watching through the picture window of her living room; Brian kissed her son like he had never been kissed before. Paul's mother walked away from the window in disgust. They broke apart and got into the car and headed to the arena.


	5. Chapter 5

This Magic Moment

Chapter 5

They arrived at the arena on time. They went back to the dressing room where they had to tape the videos that you see between the matches. They put down their duffel bags in the lockers, and then Vince came in.

"Hello there gentlemen, ready to make history?" he said with an evil grin on his face.

"We sure are!" Brian said with excitement.

The makeup people went to them and made it look like they were sweating badly, because it was after a tag match that they were in. It had to look real. After all the primping and such they shot the video.

"That was a great match; I thought for sure we weren't going to win." Brian said, with the fake sweat trickling down his face.

"Yeah it was, Bri I thought that too. It was tough." Paul replied.

Then here comes the ringer.

Brian moved in closer and closer and closer.

Paul looks at Brian and says: "What are you doing?"

Brian replies, "This"

Brian moves in for the history making kiss. They made it look so believable. After the kiss that Paul enjoyed so much, he knew that he had to slap Brian. Paul hesitated for a second, raising his hand back slowly. He closed his eyes for a second to think, and before he knew it he opened his eyes and noticed that he actually slapped Brian, he knew it because Brian was holding his face. The video was over and as soon as the cameras shut off they were back to their real selves.

"I did really enjoy that kiss Bri, but you know what the boss said?'' Paul said.

"Yeah, Paulie I do know what Vince said." Brian replied.

They were done shooting for the day and headed back to their hotel.

"I'm bored." Brian said.

"Me too." Paul said.

"Wanna do something fun?" Brian said.

"What?" Paul answered.

Paul was standing at the sliding glass door that led out to the balcony. Brian shut the curtain over the door. He took his shirt off and advised Paul to do the same. Paul took off his shirt and Brian motioned him over to the bed. Brian was lying there on the bed looking playfully at Paul. Paul shook his head and headed over to the bed where his lover was, and laid down beside him.

"What's so much fun about this?" Paul said.

"This" Brian said

Brian straddled Paul and kissed him with utmost desire. A moan erupted from Paul's mouth as Brian's hands trailed down to the button on Paul's jeans. Brian unhooked them and took off his jeans among other things. Brian did the same to himself. They kissed each other in absolute passion and desire. It was like they had never kissed one another before. It felt like the first time to them. Brian's tongue peeked out and poked Paul's lips hoping for entrance. It got it. Moans erupted from both of their mouths. Before they knew it, it was after 10 pm.

Brian said, "Wanna make love to me baby?"

Paul said, "No baby, not tonight we have a long day ahead of us and we have to be to the arena early. So I want to get my sleep."

Brian agreed with his lover and they slipped underneath the covers and held each other tightly all night.


	6. Chapter 6

This Magic Moment

Ch 6

They awoke to the loud buzzing of their alarm clock. They groaned because they didn't want to get out of bed.

"I don't want to go to work today." Brian whined as he turned to look at Paul.

"Well Bri, we kind of have to because if we don't then people won't take us seriously." Paul replied.

"Oh I guess we can go." Brian said. He pulled the covers off him and told Paul that he was going to take his shower. Paul's eyes got big.

"Can I join you Bri? We will save water." Paul asked Brian playfully.

"Sure, Paulie why not?" Brian said.

They raced each other to the bathroom in hopes to have a chance to see Brian in all his glory outside of the bedroom. Paul got to the bathroom first.

"HA," Paul said. "Now you have to strip for me Brian." He added.

Brian gets in front of the mirror so he can admire himself and takes off his baggy t-shirt and sleep pants.

"I think it's getting a bit hot in here don't you think?" Paul said admiring Brian's beautiful form standing there in front of him. Brian went over to turn on the water and Paul took all his clothes off.

"Ha Brian you didn't get to watch me strip!!" Paul bragged.

"Well I see you naked all the time Paulie boy." Brian said.

Brian turned on the shower head and climbed in, Paul shortly followed after. They both admired each other's "assets". They turned to face each other.

"Wanna wet kiss, Paulie boy?" Brian said soaking wet, his body shimmering with beads of water.

"Oh yeah, Bri there is nothing that I would want more." Paul said.

Brian put his hands around Paul's waist and kissed him, his lips gripped tightly on Paul's because they were so wet from the water. Paul ended up pushing Brian up against the wall and kissing him as hard as he could, his erection rubbing against his leg.

"No not in here" Paul said with lust in his voice.

They decided then that they were just gonna wash each other, they would both get a spell out of that. They washed each other and quickly jumped out , still wet from the shower, and just decided to go for a nice morning romp before they had to be at the arena. Nothing kinky this time just good old fashioned lovemaking the way it was supposed to be. Brian reached his climax and he had tears in his eyes once again.

"Jesus Fucking Christ Brian every time we make love you start crying." Paul said.

"Wanna know why I always cry, Paulie boo?" Brian said, with tears streaming down his cheeks, and sobbing uncontrollably.

"Tell me Brian." Paul replied getting ready to head out to the arena.

"Because you never let me be the one to pleasure you my love, it's always about you." Brian replied tearfully.

"Well Bri, you never tell me." Paul said. He was getting ready to cry to he was getting choked up.

"Don't worry my love next time it will be your turn to pleasure me" Paul added with tears falling from his beautiful hazel eyes.

They held each other crying and sobbing uncontrollably, until Brian took a glimpse at the clock and realized that it was time for them to go to the arena. They let each other go with hesitation, and headed to the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

This Magic Moment

Chapter 7

They arrived at the arena and Vince was already waiting for them.

"Gentlemen I need to talk to you about something." He said.

"What is it?" Paul said.

"You guys need to make this whole you 2 being in love thing a little further I am going to have to end it." Vince said.

"So what do you want us to do?" Brian said.

"I want you two to take a shower together after your match tonight, you guys are going to win your match tonight, so when you win kiss each other and make it look as convincing as possible." Vince said.

"Okay", Brian said. "That should be no problem because we don't have to pretend.

"Great. Now let's get this show going shall we?" Vince said.

"Yes, can't wait!" The two lovers said in unison.

They walked into the locker room and put down their bags. They each opened their bags and got out their matching red, white and black ring gear. Paul looked at Brian with a lustful eye.

"For once will you stop looking at me like I am a fucking piece of meat?" Brian yelled at Paul.

"Why it's the same way that you look at me baby?" Paul replied.

"Don't make me have to kiss you!" Brian said.

"I dare you!" Paul replied playfully.

"THEN I WILL!" Brian said.

Brian grabbed Paul by his gorgeous dark locks and forced their lips together. It was a hard kiss. Tears formed in the corners of Paul's eyes. Brian's kiss hurt him so bad. Brian poked his tongue at Paul's lips begging for entry but Paul refused to let it enter. Brian kept forcing entry Paul refused it until Brian pulls away and Paul opened his mouth to speak and Brian stuck out his tongue and stuck it in Paul's mouth. A moan erupted from Paul's lips, even though his lips hurt from kissing Brian. They changed into their ring gear to get ready for their match. They got up and left the locker room, and Brian did something that he never did, he reached out and held Paul's hand with no shame.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading and reviewing my fic, it's my first slash fic and my first fic so r&r!! :D thanks!! Here's another chapter for ya reading pleasure!! :D

Chapter 8

They were standing near the curtain waiting for their match to start. They looked at each other nervously. They really had nothing to be nervous about. They had nothing to hide anymore. Well at least that's what they thought.

Their entrance music played, they looked at each other and did their usual running entrance to the ring. Their opponent was none other than Randy Orton.

"Fuck, Bri. How in the hell are we supposed to beat him?" Paul said.

"I don't know, We are supposed to win this match to make more fans like us after what they are going to see after this match is over." Brian said, with a wink.

The bell rings and the match begin. Brian and Paul are trying the best they can to beat Orton but they had no luck. Then Randy shows up in the ring with a steel chair and swings it at Paul but misses. The bell rings the match is over. London and Kendrick win by disqualification. Now here came the part that would reveal their sexuality to the world.

They celebrated as usual; you know the hug, the mocking of the loser. They got back to the locker room where the cameras followed them. They kept on the celebrating, until they had to kiss so they wouldn't get separated.

"Wanna jump in the shower with me?" Brian said, with a playful wink.

"There would be nothing that I would want more." Paul said lustfully.

Their lips met for a passionate kiss. They stumbled all the way back to the shower area. Brian found the top of Paul's wrestling trunks and yanked them from his hips. They felt like they were making a porno or something but no one would see past their waists. Then Paul found the top of Brian's wrestling trunks and yanked them from his hips, violently.

Then Paul backed Brian into the wall and turned on the faucet. Steam came erupting from the faucet, as the two began their little sexcapade. Paul began kissing Brian all over, they looked great all wet and drippy. Brian forced Paul's hands away from him and, backed Paul against the wall. Brian pushed his wet torso up against Paul's. Brian licked at Paul's neck, and was kissing it. Moans erupted from Paul's mouth. The camera men's lenses were getting foggy from all the steam so they cut shooting. They had their footage and millions of WWE fans all over the world knew that Paul London and Brian Kendrick were lovers.

After the cameras, shut off they kept going. They shut off the water and started kissing each other all over their drenched bodies. They were both dripping wet.

"That felt great!" Brian said.

"Yeah, and we didn't even have to fuck." Paul said.

"Well I do want some lovin tonight Paulie Boo." Brian said playfully getting dressed to leave the arena. The show was over. The lovers left the arena with their fingers intertwined.

"I love you so much baby." Brian said.

"I love you too, boo." Paul said.


	9. Chapter 9

This Magic Moment

Chapter 9

They arrived at their hotel room acting like they were a married couple. Paul swept Brian off his feet and opened the door to their room. Paul threw Brian on the bed, and threw their bags on the floor. Paul straddled Brian's legs and pinned his hands above his head and planted kisses all over his neck. Paul pulled his shirt off and did the same to Brian.

"Come on Paulie Boo you know you want me." Brian said gazing into Paul's bedroom eyes.

"Yes I do want you, but I am just taking it slow baby be patient." Paul replied.

"Don't take it slow, baby; life is way too short to take things like this slowly." Brian said, undoing Paul's jeans.

Paul undid Brian's jeans and slid them off him. Brian slid Paul's jeans off his hips. They took off the rest of their clothes that were between them. Paul got off Brian's hips and went over to his bag in the corner and grabbed the lube and Brian shook his head at him. Paul put the lube back in the bag and went back to his lover. He turned Brian onto his stomach as Paul sat himself down on the back of Brian's legs. Paul licked his fingers and slid them down Brian's entrance. Paul heard moans come from Brian's mouth. Paul unleashed his partner in crime and slid it into Brian slowly so that he wouldn't hurt him. Paul heard another moan come from the mouth of his lover. Paul kept on thrusting deep inside of his lover. Brian's loud moaning could probably have been heard from miles away. Paul heard a loud knock at the door and ignored it. He kept on thrusting and Brian's moans got louder and louder. Paul finally reached his climax and his warmth filled Brian. Brian reached his climax shortly after and had stains all over the sheets. They heard the knock on the door again this time is was louder and Brian who was breathing heavily went and grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on. He went over to answer the door. Here it was him and Paul's former manager Ashley Massaro.

"What the fuck are you guys doing over here?" Ashley asked Brian.

"What do you think we were doing?" Brian answered.

Ashley was injured and just returned to RAW tonight, and saw their little shower stunt.

"I thought that thing in the shower was just for the show?" She asked.

"Nope it wasn't Ashley, we are really in love with each other Ashley and if you can't deal with the fact that I am having hot sex with your ex-boyfriend then you can get over it." Brian said.

"So, that's what you guys were doing over hear, Damn Brian you're a loud screamer." Ashley said commenting Brian on his bedroom performance.

"Yea Ashley, I don't know why you gave Paul up, he's soo good in bed." Brian said slyly.

"I gave him up Bri because I got injured, and couldn't wrestle so there really wasn't a point in keeping him." She said.

Paul looked at Ashley and said "Wanna come in and join us we will be ready in about 20 minutes, I want Brian to see how good I was with you?"

"Sure why not?" Ashley said.

"Great" Paul said.

Ashley left the room and Brian got the usual pissy look on his face.

"What the fuck is a matter with you all of a sudden?" Paul said.

"I don't want you to have sex with Ashley." Brian said.

"I want you to see Bri that I can pleasure you as well as I do to her." Paul said sitting up on the bed running his hands on Brian's back.

"It will be fine baby, I don't love her I love you." Paul said planting a kiss on Brian's cheek where his tears were falling like rain.

Twenty minutes later………..

Ashley comes into their hotel room dressed in a trench coat and panties. Paul looks at Ashley and she takes off her clothes and jumps into bed with Paul. Brian looks on in complete jealousy because of what is getting ready to take place. Paul gets on top of Ashley and starts to kiss her neck. Brian shielded his eyes because that's what Paul was doing to him moments before. All Brian heard was the moaning coming from the woman beneath his lover. Paul took his hands off Ashley long enough to pull Brian's hands away from his eyes.

"I want you to see this." Paul said in staggering breaths.

Paul slid his member into Ashley. A light moan came from Ashley's mouth. She urged Paul to go harder and indeed he did. Five minutes later, Brian heard a "Yes Oh MY god yes!!" come from Ashley's mouth, and Brian thought that he was loud. Paul rested his head on Ashley's shoulder. Paul saw Brian's jealous glare. Paul quickly got off Ashley and told her to get the fuck off of him that he got what he wanted from her and that she could leave. Brian was cowering on his side of the bed hiding his head in his hands. He was shaking. Paul lifted Brian's head up and Brian's eyes were red and puffy and tears were streaming down his face, and he was weeping loudly.

"Why baby why??" Brian asked Paul.

"If you didn't want me to fuck her then why didn't you say something?" Paul asked his beautiful lover.

"I did" Brian said.

"And I just ignored you right?" Paul replied.

"Yes the hell you did." Brian said.

Paul held his lover close as his tears hit Paul's chest.

"I love you and you only Brian and no one else could ever take you away from me." Paul said in a weepy tone.

Brian lay down and Paul brushed his lips over Brian's forehead.

"I love you baby boo." Paul said.

Brian slipped himself under the covers and said "Love you too."

Paul slipped himself under the covers and snuggled in next to his already sleeping lover, hopefully Ashley would forget Paul because to Paul she meant nothing. Brian is the only thing that Paul wanted to make love to ever again.


	10. Chapter 10

This Magic Moment Chapter 10

They slept in late the next morning because they had the day off, actually the next two days. No house shows, live events, nothing. It was about 12 in the afternoon when the lovers arose.

Brian looked over at Paul who was still sleeping lightly, and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek of his slowly rising lover. Paul twitched at this action.

"Baby boo wake up, I want some sugar!" Brian said to his awoken lover who had to wipe the sleep from his eyes.

"I don't want to give you anything of that nature until I brush my teeth, which I am not doing right now." Paul said sleepily.

"Come on baby you know that I love the way you taste after you wake up." Brian said shaking his lover.

"You're not going to get shit if you don't stop shaking me." Paul said, pulling the covers over his head. B

Brian looked as if he was being neglected. He put his head on his pillow and looked to see if there were any designs in the ceiling above him. Tears started to stream down his face. He had never felt so unloved in his whole life. He started to sniffle; he sighed and looked over at Paul who was snoring. So Brian started to weep louder until Paul started moving.

"Brian what the fuck is the matter with you?" Paul said waking up to the sound of Brian's crying.

"You don't love me anymore do you?" Brian said, with puffy, red eyes.

"Yes, Brian I love you so much I can't stand it." Paul said looking over at Brian and taking his hand gently and rubbing his thumb over the top of Brian's hand.

"Do you really mean that?" Brian said.

"Yes, I do my love; I just don't want you to taste my morning breath. I care about you enough for that." Paul said.

"So will you go brush your teeth now so that I can get me some sweet sugar?" Brian asked.

"Yes, I will go." Paul said.

Paul went up and walked to the bathroom, Brian whistled at him.

"Nice ass, best one I have seen in ages." Brian said.

"Why thank you honey bear, I must say yours is not so bad either." Paul said, playfully looking at Brian.

Paul went in to brush his teeth and he heard Brian start to sing. He was singing some mushy love song. After Brian was done singing, Paul emerged from the bathroom with minty fresh breath.

"Now it's time for some sugar." Paul said looking at Brian.

Brian took no time getting Paul to kiss him, or give him sugar, as soon as he got within arms' reach of Paul and drug him onto the bed with him and started to kiss him like he had never been kissed before. Paul was on top of Brian, but Brian was doing most of the work.

"It takes two to tango my love." Brian said.

"Maybe I like being dominated for once." Paul replied.

"Oh shit." Brian said.

He picked up his cell phone and noticed that he had one missed call. He got up off Paul and looked to see who it was. He discovered that it was his mother calling him. He sat on the edge of the bed and wondered why his mother would be calling him this early in the morning. He dialed his mom's number and it rang twice then she picked up. It was bad news. Brian needed to be home right away, his father was very sick and they wanted him to be there. Brian hung up his phone and looked at Paul with worry in his eyes. He didn't know what to do. He was torn between his family and his lover. He had to make the right decision.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked Brian showing some concern.

"It's my dad, he's really sick and they want me to be there until my next show." Brian said.

"Are you going?" Paul asked rubbing his hand up and down Brian's back trying to comfort him.

"I don't know, I am torn between spending 2 magnificent days with you or spending 2 horrible days watching my father wither away to nothing." Brian said with tears streaking down his face.

"If you do go I could come with you if you want." Paul said.

"Yeah, that would be great, and then I don't have to decide." Brian said.

They packed their bags and headed to Brian's hometown of Fairfax, Virginia. Now they will see if Brian's parents accept him as he is.


	11. Chapter 11

This Magic Moment

Chapter 11

They arrived in Fairfax, in hopes of Brian's parents accepting them better than Paul's mother did.

"I hope that she can accept who I am, and who I have become." Brian said, with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Bri, she will accept you no matter what. Even though my mom doesn't accept me, I know that deep down somewhere she loves me, and that's all that matters." Paul said. Reassuring his lover with a pat on the back.

They got into their rental car and Brian drove to his childhood home. They got out of the car and walked up to the door just like if they were just two normal friends. They climbed up the front porch steps and Brian knocked on the door. He and Paul waited nervously while they were waiting on someone to open the door. Then they see someone through the window on the door, it was Brian's mom. She was so happy to see him. She opened the door and shrieked and smiled at her son. She hadn't seen him in such a long time.

"Oh Brian dear it's so nice to see you." his mother said.

"It's great to see you too, Mom." Brian said nervously.

All three of them entered Brian's childhood home. It looked so homey; it had pictures of Brian and his siblings. Paul saw a picture of Brian with a girl; it was his senior prom picture. The girl was beautiful, but Paul could tell that Brian didn't look happy. They walked into the living room, and they all sat down. Of course Brian sat on the couch next to Paul. He wanted so bad to touch him, but he knew that if he did he would have a lot of explaining to do.

"Mom, I have something that I need to confess." Brian said, walking to his mom, who was sitting in her la-z-boy, he placed his hands in hers and said something that he thought that he would never say to his mother.

"Mom I know that you wanted me to grow up, be successful, get married and have lots of grandbabies for you, but that isn't going to happen." Brian said.

"Why not?" Brian's mom said.

"Because see that guy over there", Brian said pointing to Paul, "I am in love with him, he's kind loving and gentle. I love him with all my heart and he loves me too. I know that he will never break my heart ever. I hope that you can accept me, because this is who I am." Brian continued.

He started to cry; his mom looked at him and ran her hands through his hair to comfort him. He looked up at his mother.

"Yes, my dear I accept you, it's what you want. If you're in love with a man then I am okay with it." Brian's mother replied.

"Thanks, so much mom." Brian said standing up at the same time as his mother and hugging her. He signaled for Paul to get up and come over. Paul comes over and meets Brian's mother. She hugs him and welcomes him to their family. Paul and Brian look at each other then Brian's mother.

"Can we?" they asked her in unison.

"Yes, go for it." She replied.

Brian wrapped his hands around Paul's neck and looked into his beautiful, hazel eyes. They were locked into each others' gaze. They got closer and closer until their noses touched. Brian's lips met Paul's and they were kissing right in front of Brian's mom. Brian opened his eyes for a second to see what his mom was doing. She was watching them, she was happy that her son was happy and that's all that mattered to her at the moment. Then came then killer, the whole reason why Brian's mom wanted him there in the first place, to talk about his terminally ill father. They all sat back down, so Brian's mom could tell him about what was wrong.

What Brian found out was shocking; his father was in the highest state of dementia. He wanted to go see his father but his mother wouldn't allow it. She didn't want him going there because his father would want to know who he was and everything. He was upset, he wanted to see his father, but if he was going to see his father he would want his father to know who he was.

Brian, Paul and his mother all got up and headed for the porch. She bid them all goodbye and Paul reached out for Brian's hand, he took it gladly and they headed for their car, and off to their hotel to stay for the night then it was back to the daily grind in the life of a wrestler in the WWE.

END OF CHAPTER 11


End file.
